Thirteen Reasons Why New and improved!
by SandraPickles
Summary: Hello boys and girls. Jade West here. If you are listening to these lovely little tapes then you are abot to hear the story of my life and more importantly, why my life had to end. - Rated T for Scuicide and sexual scenes.
1. Tape 1 Side A

Thirteen Reasons Why

**A/N- My insperation for this story came from Alexandra Shani, she starded this a while back and never really continued. If you have any constructive criticisism please tell me. But go easy guys this is my FIRST STORY.**

It had been 6 months since he broke up with Jade, they weren't together long. They broke up shortly after the rumour about her and his best friend started. He decided that it was for the better if they took a break, continued to be friends, and that was fine, she was fine. Until 2weeks later she was found dead in her bed room, suicide.

2 Weeks later (Becks POV)

I stare awkwardly at the package that was dropped off at the front door to the RV. Normally, any packages would be dropped off at the door to the house. But not this time, I suppose.

It's about the size of a shoebox, wrapped with brown paper. The wrapping has a hurried send address; addressed to me, Beck Oliver, but there isn't a return address. I pick it up and head into the RV, setting it down on the couch before I sit down. I cut the wrapping open and lift the lid off the shoebox. Inside the box is a loose roll of bubble wrap. I unroll it slowly, only to find seven unpackaged audiotapes.

Each one has a black number painted in the upper right-hand corner, presumably with black nail polish. _Jade's favourite colour, _I think. _Black. _Each side of the tapes have their own number. One and two on the first tape, three and four on the next, and so on. The last tape has a thirteen on one side, but nothing on the back. I reach for my old stereo that's sitting on the table next to the couch. Cautiously, I pop the first tape in.

**Tape 1 – Side A**

_Hello, boys and girls. Jade West here, live and in stereo. Remember me?_

I don't believe it! Jade killed herself!

_No return engagements. No encore. And this time, absolutely no requests._

I'm silent, just listening to the tapes. Why did Jade make these? Why did I get these?

_I hope you're ready, because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended. And if you're listening to these tapes, you're one of the reasons why._

What? No!

_I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story. But fear not, if you received this lovely little box, your name will pop up... I promise. _

_Now, why would the dead girl lie? Hey that sounds like a joke, why would the dead girl lie?_

_Answer because she can't stand up! Go ahead, laugh?_

Jade takes a short pause and chuckles to herself.

_Never mind, I thought it was funny…_

I hit Stop, shocked and scared. A bead of sweat is on my forehead.

How could I be part of the reason why she.. I don't need to say it. But how? I did nothing wrong. Nothing wrong whatsoever.

I hit Play, because somehow, I felt like it was necessary for me to listen to all of these.

_Anyways, the rules are pretty simple. There are only two. Rule number one: You listen to all of these tapes. Rule number two: You pass them on. Hopefully, neither one will be easy for you. When you're done listening to all thirteen sides - because there are thirteen sides to every story - rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to whoever follows your little tale. And you, lucky number thirteen, _

She laughs. It's a bitter laugh. I wince silently.

_You can take the tapes straight to hell. Who knows? Depending on your religion, maybe I'll see you there._

_In case you're tempted to break the rules, understand that I did make a copy of these tapes. Those copies have been released to someone here at Hollywood Arts. They will be released in a very public manner if this package doesn't make it through all of you._

_This was no spur of the moment decision. Don't take me for granted... again. You are being watched._

There's a long pause, and I wonder if I should take the tape out. But I decide to wait, seemingly hypnotized by these tragic stories, none of which I've even heard yet.

Finally, she speaks.

_I almost forgot. If you're on my list, you should've received a map._

I had received one, a couple of days before Jade's.. well, you know. I don't want to mention it. It was crammed into my locker through the slits in and envelope saying 'SAVE THIS – YOU'LL NEED IT.' It was a map of the city with a dozen red stars marked around town.

_Throughout the tapes, I'll be mentioning several spots in Los Angeles for you to visit. I can't force you to go there, but if you'd like a little more insight, just head for the stars. Or, if you'd like, just throw the maps away and I'll never know._

As Jade speaks, I'm uncomfortably aware of the map. It's in a desk drawer, and reluctantly, I get up and pull it out, then sit back down while the tape continues to play.

_Or maybe I will. I'm not actually sure how this whole dead thing works. Who knows, maybe I'm standing behind you right now. I'm sorry. That was unfair._

_Right, the first on this list is..._

There's a long pause, and I sit uncomfortably, anxiously waiting to see when my name comes up, to see if I did any wrong to Jade. I couldn't have. I loved her.

_Andre Harris._

What? Andre? Of course, the rumour about him and her… But she could have talked to someone put things right! I know she takes things a little too far sometimes but to kill herself over a rumour! No, that couldn't be it. I hesitantly pressed play on the tape.

_Our first red star can be found at C-4 on your maps. Take your finger and place it on the C and then drop it down to 4. _

Jade's neighbourhood park.

_So when did you decide to kiss me Andre? Was it during our walk to the park or did it simply happen when I slipped into your arms? _

Just hearing her taking about them two together made me sick. She was my girl. I still remember that day, the same day we had a fight we were supposed to go to the park, me, Jade, Andre and Tori. It all stated so that Andre could get closer to Tori, I just agreed to come along with Jade to ease the tension. Me and Jade had a fight because she made Tori cry, it's not that I love the girl or anything but is it too much to ask not to make people cry? So tori set off in her car and said I'll meet you there, I could tell by her face that she was going home, not the park. I felt bad for her, poor thing so I told Jade and Andre to go without me I didn't want to be there when she didn't show up but I didn't want him to be alone. Why did I send her?

Then about a week and a half later the rumour stated about them two almost sleeping together, she cried, told me it wasn't true, but then again how could I be sure?

I pressed play on the tape again.

_Okay. _

She paused and chuckled to herself.

_Okay. Who here wants to know my first thought during my first kiss with Andre? Okay, so it wasn't 'poor Beck' OR 'Why am I doing this?'_

My heart dropped to my stomach. Why didn't she try to stop it? My best friend!

_Here it is 'Someone needs a mint!' I'm sorry, it wasn't that bad, but it was the first thing that I thought. _

She laughed again. I loved the sound of her laughter but not this time.

_I was kind of anxious about what kind of kiss it was going to be, because Beck and I had had so many._

I winced at the mention of my name.

_But it was the nice kind; you didn't shove your tongue down my throat, or grab my butt or anything, we just held our lips together and kissed._

I was sick at the thought, and of what may come next.

_And that was is._

Had I been day dreaming for that long? I missed what she said, I reached to re-wind.

_Wait! Don't re-wind you didn't miss a thing, nothing happened. And that is all that happened! Disappointed? Oh, wait something did happen, Andre took my hand and lead me over to the swing set and we swung… and then he kissed me the same way_

I shuddered at how accurate she was to what I was thinking. Was that really it? Nothing ever happened? I feel awful.

_And then Jade? What happened then? Then, we left, he went one way I went the other. Oh, so sorry you wanted something more; you wanted to hear how we went back to his place or how… wait, what did you want to hear? Because I've heard so many tales I don't know which is the most popular. But I do know which one is the least popular. The truth._

Oh my goodness, it never happened. She was telling the truth. Why didn't I listen to her? Oh yes, because it was HIM telling the 'other' story. I hate him.

_So thank-you Andre, that very first kiss was wonderful, and for the month or so that we lasted it was wonderful, you were wonderful. But then you started bragging…_

He told Robbie and Rex about it thinking that he could just brag to them and that was it. But it wasn't it, Robbie tweeted it via the puppet, and soon word got out. I swear he could get away with murder through that stupid little puppet!

_About a week went by and I heard nothing, but eventually as they always do, the rumours reached me._

She hated going to school after that, so did I.

_And everyone knows you can't diss-prove a rumour. I know, I know what you're thinking and as I was telling the story I was thinking the same thing. A rumour based on a kiss well you do this to yourself. No, a rumour based on a kiss ruined a moment that I thought would be special. A rumour based on a kiss created a reputation that other people believed in and reacted to, and sometimes a rumour based on a kiss has a snowball effect. A rumour based on a kiss is just the beginning. Turn over for more and Andre honey, stick around you're not going to believe where your name pops up next. _

What had I done to deserve this? Why had she sent me these? She was a sick twisted person who loved to mess with people's minds, but why me? I still didn't believe that this was happening, some hidden cameras or something? Some kind of sick practical joke? She's dead! How can this be happening?

I wait for the return of her voice, but nothing. The story is over.

I'm going to go there, to the first star. But first I'll go to Cats house. Cat is so old fashioned and listens to tapes in her car, it's a vintage Mustang. She even has one of those old Walkman's that play tapes, a skinny one with a plastic yellow headset. I'm sure she'll let me borrow it. I'll take a few tapes and listen to them as I walk through Jades neighbourhood.

When I get to Cats her mustang is parked on the street. The hood is propped open and she and her father are leaning into the engine. Cat is holding a flashlight whilst her dad tightens a loose blot with a wrench.

'Did it break down?' I ask 'Or is this just for fun.'

Cat looks up over her shoulder, sees him and drops her flashlight. 'Damn!'

'Are you kidding? It's always fun' He wipes the grease off his hands onto his shirt and winks at Cat 'It's even more fun when it's something serious.'

Giggling, Cat reaches in for the flashlight. 'Dad, you remember Beck?'

'Sure' He says 'Good to see you again' He doesn't reach over to shake my hand and with the amount of grease on his hand, I'm not offended. But He was lying, he didn't remember me. 'Oh hey, I do remember you. You stayed for dinner once, very polite.'

I smile.

'So what's going on Beck?' I repeat her words in my head.

Oh, Nothing much, just my ex-girlfriend and your best friend have left me a box of tapes telling me that I was one of the reasons why she killed herself and I'd just like to borrow your Walkman to find out why.

'Nothing much' I say.

Her father asked me if I would mind getting in the car and starting the engine. 'The keys are in the ignition'

I sling my backpack on the passenger seat and get behind the wheel. I turn the key.

'Cat! Shine the torch over there.' Her dad yells getting slightly impatient.

Whilst I wait for the car to start I glance over to the back seat and there it is, her Walkman just sitting there. But what was my reason? Why did I need to borrow it? They continue to jiggle the pieces of the car and in that moment I took it, I just leaned over and stuffed it into the large zip on my back pack.

'Okay, Beck' Her dad yells over the clanking of parts 'Turn it'

I turn the key and the engine starts right up. Cat grins as her dad pulls her in for a hug. 'Okay you can shut her off now Beck' he says

Cat lowers the hood and clicks it into place. 'I'll see you inside Dad'

He nods gives me a small wave picks up his tool box and heads for the garage.

I pull my back pack up and get out of the car.

'Thanks, we'd have been out here all night if you didn't show up'

I force out a laugh, not wanting to alert Cat of my tape situation. 'I just needed to get out of the house, mom was driving me nuts!'

'One time, I ate a peanut and like three hours later, my brother was ill. freaky right?'

'Right Cat.' I sigh, how can she be so much back to her usual self after Jade?

'So Beck' she says, not noticing my unusual depressed mood. 'What did you come out here for?'

I feel the weight of her Walkman in my bag.

'I just saw you were out and thought I'd come over to say hi'

'Where you off to then?'

'Oh, nowhere'

'Do you want a lift?'

She's desperate for me to stay but I have to do this alone 'It's alright Cat I fancy a walk'

Was I imagining it or was that a look of disappointment on her face? Well whatever it was it didn't last 'Kay Kay , see you tomorrow' She said happily.

I walk away, half expecting her to yell 'Hey, where's my Walkman? But she doesn't and I walk away.

After about 2 blocks I slide my backpack of my shoulder and sit down on the side walk, I can feel the gravel crunch under my weight.

I reluctantly take the next tape out, flip it over and press play.


	2. Tape 1 Side B

Thirteen Reasons Why

** A/N- Thanks for the possative reviews, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Be preapred to hate Robbie's guts!**

**Tape 1 –Side B**

_Welcome back, and thanks for hanging out for part two._

I jiggle the Walkman into my pocket; there are so many things in there. Keys, trash, money, wait what's this? I don't believe it. Jade's pocket scissors, but how?

_If your listening to this one of two things had just happened, A-You're Andre and after hearing your little tale, you want to know who's next. Or B- You're someone else and you're someone else and waiting to see if it's you._

I prayed to God that I wasn't next; I just couldn't deal with that.

_Well…_

A bead of sweat ran down my forehead.

_Robbie Shapiro, It's your go._

_I bet you wonder why you're on here Robbie. You probably think you did a good thing voting me best ass in the freshman class. How could anyone be mad at that? Listen._

_First, Robbie, if you think I'm being silly- if you think I'm some stupid little girl who gets her panties in a bunch over every little thing, taking things way too seriously, no one's making you listen. Sure I'm pressuring you with that second set of tapes, but who cares what people around town think of my ass, right?_

_Well I could name a list of people that would care; they would care very much if these tapes were to get out. So, let's begin, shall we?_

Curling forward, I rest my chin on my knees and hug my legs. Why were these scissors here?

_I remember sitting in the library the first day your list came out. There were a few whispers about the library but no more than usual but this time, when I looked up they stopped, eyes turned away. But I noticed that almost every computer in the library was on the same page and that page was causing a sweeping giggle throughout the library. Eventually the page made its way to the computer next to me, Alex laughed and peaked behind my chair. _

_I bet you can all guess what he was looking at behind my back, and I you think my ass, your right. And that is the same thought I had as he said 'you bet it is!'_

'_Jackass!' someone whispered from the back of the otherwise silent library. But I wasn't in a whispering mood._

'_You bet what is?' I demanded._

_I tilted my head so I could see the screen, and on the screen there was none other than Robbie Shapiro's – Who's hot and who's not list._

Ah, yes. Robbie's stupid blog on the slap where he has a list of body parts, Lips, Hair, Eyes etc. And two columns, 'Who's HOT' and 'Who's NOT'. And in each space there was a girl's name, awful, degrading, and immature!

_I searched the list for my name as Mrs Penning came charging over. And as I glanced down the list, I noticed my name in the 'Best Ass' box. Before I had a chance to glance at any other names apart from the name across from mine, Mrs Penning switched the monitor off. _

_She gave me a sympathetic look and suggested that I continue with my work. I wasn't actually working, I was writing poetry but more about that later._

Following that, I was a lot more observant and she most definitely did belong in that category.

_It all went quiet for a while in the library. No whispers, no rustling of books or tapping of keys, just silence. I glanced around the library looking at facial expressions, not many varying ones actually. Just the look of shock and disbelief or the completely oblivious look. Except for one young woman – Trina Vega._

Trina Vega. Might have known she would pop up here somewhere, not that I have any problem with the girl, just that she irritates everybody.

_Now I don't even know what the big deal was. Obviously listing you as worst ass in freshman class is a total lie. You can't even consider it stretching the truth. But I'm sure nobody cared why Trina ended up on that side of your list, Robbie._

_Well no one, but you… and me… and Trina makes three._

Jade, you're right, nobody else cared! So why did you?

_Maybe some people think you were right in choosing me. I don't think so. But let's put it this way. I don't think my 'ass' as you call it, was the deciding factor. The deciding factor was revenge._

I pick a clump of leaves and mud and grass up of the floor and stand up to walk away. I rub my fingers together till they fall away, like Jades memory, until like her, they are gone.

_But this tape is not about your motivation Robbie, though that is coming up. This tape is about how people change when they see your name on a stupid list._

I take the Walkman out of my pocket and turn up the volume; she's un-crinkling a piece of paper. Smoothing it out.

_Ok, I just looked over every name – every story – on this list and you know what. None of them would have happened if you, Robbie, would have not put my name on the list. Simple as that._

_You needed a name to put down opposite Trina's and since everyone at school already had a perverted image of me, after Andre's little number. I was the perfect choice. Wasn't I?_

_And the snowball keeps a Rollin'. Thanks Andre._

Robbie's list was a joke, a bad one true, but just a joke Jade. He had no idea it would affect you like this. This isn't fair.

What about me Jade? Why am I on here? What have I done that scarred you so badly? At least two people have heard these tapes now. Do they see me differently? Do they cross the street just to avoid me?

No, they can't. Because i did nothing wrong. I loved her.

_Robbie, you must know, this tape is not about why you did what you did. It's about the effects of what you did, and the effects on me. It's about the things you didn't plan- things you couldn't plan._

God I don't believe it.

(Pause)

The first red star is a park across from Hannah's old house. But the park is not what I'm interested in, it's the house. It's right there.

I don't believe it.

This house was me destination another time, after a party. An elderly couple lives there now. And one night, about a month ago, the man was driving about a few blocks away on the phone to his wife. When he hit another car.

I try to shake the image from my head but it's as clear as can be.

The man was hysterical. Crying 'I need to speak to my wife, tell her I'm ok.' His phone was lost somewhere in the crash. We tried calling her on my phone but she was frightened not wanting to click over.

I rang the ambulance and said we were going to try reaching his wife, but she had a bad heart, he's said, she needed to know he was ok. Their house wasn't far.

A small crowd of people had gathered around the guy in the other car. He was a senior in our school an in much worse shape than the old man, but I asked a few of them it they would stay with him while the ambulance got there.

Then I left racing towards his house to calm his wife. I didn't even know I was going t a house Jade once lived in.

This house.

_The first day your list came out wasn't so bad. And all the people I saw in the hall, huddled around whoever had a copy; they knew it was a joke too. One big-fat-happy joke._

_But when people see your name on a stupid list they think they have the right to treat you differently, as if you were just that body part._

_Need an example? Find B-3 on your map, Candy Corner_

_I have no idea why it's called that, because it's not on the corner. But i was near to my old house. So, every time o had a sweet tooth I would go there. Which means yes, I went there every day._

Candy Corner never really looked nice on the outside, so I've never been in.

_95% of the time, Blue Spot was empty, Apart from me and the man behind the counter._

_I don't think allot of people know it's here, the only reason I do is because I got my first tattoo from the guy next door. It was a heart. Jade, you have a heart tattoo? Well not exactly, it's a blood red heart, with cuts, and stiches. Because that's what am. _

She chuckles to herself. What's so funny Jade?

_Did you catch that? That's what I 'am' can't say that anymore._

Jade, why did you do this to yourself? I loved you more than you'll ever know.

_So any way, that's what I was, I was a beautiful heart. But I'd been broken and bruised by my father and my past life so much, I was just a shell of what once was. I used to be happy you know, not many of you know this but my favourite colour is yellow. My mother knows. _

_Did she bury me in yellow?_

No Jade, your mother blamed your dad, she found him after all those years and murdered him. She blamed him for all this, if she heard these tapes, would she kill me?

No, she wouldn't, she was always happy to see me.

You're mother pleaded guilty; she's got life in prison. You happy now? You did this to her.

You're grandmother took your bod back to England. Jade was born in England, I was the only one that knew that.

I didn't get to see her get buried; I can't even visit her grave.

Her voice is weak, will she cry?

She sniffles and continues.

_Anyway, back to my lovely little story. _

_Behind the counter there is a wire rack with candy bars on it, my favourites! So after a while, as soon as I open the door, he rings me up cah-ching, because he knows I won't leave without one. _

_Jade used to ride a black bike to school. As I look down these streets, I can imagine her cycling past the cars and the trees and the houses. And then she is gone, once again._

_You know, all the times I'd been in there, I'd never heard that man utter a word. The only ever time was because of you, Robbie._

Robbie! I remember now! Somebody pushed him into me outside school yesterday. I tried to help him up, but he just grabbed his puppet and ran off. I wondered if I'd done something to piss him off, I couldn't think of anything.

_Ok, so that day was just my average day. Failed me math test, came first in running._

She was always good at running, the best even. She could easily outrun any girl and most of the boys. She evenoutran me most of the time.

_As usual I had a craving for a chocolate bar, so I stopped by the shop. I was taking the money out of my monkey fur purse when someone walked in behind me. I could tell you who, but I won't. _

_Because you see Robbie, as far as your story goes, his action was much worse. I t was discussing, awful and again an aftereffect of what you did. _

_Plus he gets own tape…_

What happened in that shop?

No scratch that, I don't want to know.

I don't want to know any_ of this. I ha_te you for doing this to me.

How am I ever going to look at Andre, or Robbie or Sinjin in the eye again? Who else is involved in this? Do they hate me now?

_He walked in to the shop with such arrogance it was unreal. _

'_Hey, Dude' _

_The man from behind the counter didn't even look up._

_I felt his breath on my back. The man was looking down towards the edge of the counter; I knew what was coming next. _

_A cupped hand grabbed my butt. 'Best ass in the freshmen class, right here!'_

That bastard! Whoever it is, I'll kill them.

_It didn't hurt, but he didn't have the right to do it, that's what hurt._

_That's when he spoke, not allot , just two words. _

'_You bet.'_

That pervert.

_I threw the candy and ran. _

There it was, the neon sign for the Candy Corner. Except half the lights were out so it just said 'C_DY _ORNER'

_He shouted after me 'Jade, I'm just playing'_

_Robbie, your list didn't make him grab my ass, it gave him and excuse, and that was all he needed._

_You didn't even put me up for ridicule, I was in the hot list. This is where our snowball picks up speed._

_Trina, your next…_

I take the tape out and swap it for tape number two.


	3. Tape 2 Side A

I've been walking for what seems like days. There are no benches around; shall I sit on the ground? That's the only way I can get through this, sat down.

_Now... Two sides and your still listening. Well, one well done whichever one you are._

I hate that she refers to us as if we are the same. I am nothing like these people. I did NOTHING!

_When I started at HollyWood Arts I wasn't the only new guy. I had two other 'friends' I suppose. Trina Vega and Robert Shapiro. _

Trina Vega, and I bet that she is not the only Vaga sister to pop up here.

_The story of how me and Trina met is a strange one, kinda sums her up, cheeky, nosey._

Sounds about right.

_What were you doing that day Trina? _

_You see, the first time me and Trina met I was on the phone to my Mother. I was saying something along the lines of 'I hate this new school!' and guess who should be standing close enough to hear._

_I think, well I know that I remember exactly how that conversation went ;_

_Me: What do YOU want?_

_Trina: Erm.. Nothing I just… I'm new to this school aswell._

_You really were scared of me weren't you, even then?_

I'm not surprised Jade, you can be very intimidating.

_Well, I think could sense that, so I softened to you abit. For those first few days, weeks even you were one of the best friend's I'd ever had. We had coffee almost every day, you had coco because you didn't like the taste of coffee. That's where we first met Robbie._

_Funny thing is we met in the same way, he was listening to us talk about being new to school and well he just started coming to our little coffee chats. Which I was fine with; you were great company at first._

People used to think you were wired, people envied Trina because she got in with NO talent, but people envied you for completely opposite reasons. You were perfect. You had the body, the smile, the voice, the talent, why did you throw it all way Jade?

_Funny thing is, I dint even see it coming Trina, you just stopped me in the hall and said we need to talk. _

_I was cool with skipping class so we went to out for a coffee._

_You looked depressed, which was not like you. _

_I took a sip of my coffee and you took some paper out of your pocket, un folded it and slid it across the table._

_It was a copy of your list Robbie. _

_Nobody cared other than us, so why did you make a big deal?_

'_I don't care that he picked me over you' you said to me, you looked at me like I was a child. I hate that._

Jade, people looked at you like child because they didn't know what to think of you, they thought you were lost in life and they just wanted to help, but you pushed us all away, one by one.

_You claimed to 'know the rumours' but let me just clear one thing up. You cannot KNOW rumours, you can hear them and that's all. _

_I heard the rumours too, and not once have I ever been with Robbie, ever._

_I'm going to let you all in on a little secret… Trina and Robbie have been seeing each other for a while now._

Jade, people have been suspecting that for a while.

_And Trina is currently expecting a baby girl, are you going to name her after me? _

Wow. That was unexpected. She's pregnant? She was looking a bit ill but I would have never guessed!

_If my calculations are correct you are about 5months by now. I don't think I'll be around for the birth so congratulations; you'll make an excellent mother._

She sounds as if she's about to cry, you said you never wanted kids Jade.

_So Trina, were you trying to punch me or scratch me because it felt like a bit of both._

_What did you say, I didn't hear I was too busy ducking from your hand, but you got me._

_Have any of you ever seen that little scar above my eyebrow, that my friends is the exact shape of Trina's fingernail, which I pulled out myself._

I notice that scar Jade, I notice it for the first time when you came to my RV and we just cuddled, you looked so adorable, your scar was still red. It must have been close this.

_I want to know Trina, did you drag yourself to my funeral? Did you hold your baby bump and regret everything you did? _

_You're still probably wondering what you actually did, I'll tell you. You chose to believe rumours about me because you couldn't cope with the fact you and Robbie were growing apart all by yourselfs._

_You knew in your heart that I did nothing but you didn't say anything_, _I trusted you._

I must have walked for hours. Stopping at benches, kicking cans along the ground. It's not dark yet but I need to go somewhere where I feel safe.


	4. Tape 2 side B

**A/N: It's a short one but here it is, the next chapter. Are you guy's liking it so far? Any ideas for later chapters? Love you guys! - Sandra x**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything apart from a half eaten snickers bar and a few dollars.**

There's a little crackle noise before Jades voice kicked in.

_Shh… If you're talking in a Library._

Her voice is no more than a whisper.

_Shh.. If you're talking in church or a movie theatre._

I listen closer.

_Shs…If you're hiding from someone._

Hiding? That can't be me.

_Sometimes, when your hiding outside someone's bedroom window you need to be extra quiet._

_Isn't that right, Sinjin._

Sinjin?

_If you're going to be a peeping tom you need to be extra quiet, because what if they heard you?_

Sinjin a peeping tom? Wouldn't be surprised.

_How long were you stalking me, before I noticed?_

_That first time I noticed, I was home alone._

_For all of you that didn't know I live in a bungalow so my room is on the ground floor._

_My parents were away for the weekend and I had just come back from the movies with Miss Tori Vega._

Tori Vega, I was waiting for your name.

_We walked into my room, laughing about something or other. I took my jacket off and that's when I heard it… Click._

_We all know what noise a camera makes when it takes a photo._

That creep, I hate him.

_We both heard it because we both looked up._

'_Did you hear that?' You asked me. _

_And yes Tori, I did hear it I just didn't want to believe it so I said no._

I don't want to believe this Jade, I don't want to be hearing this.

_You just laughed it off, said it was probably nothing._

_You sat on my bed and I sat on the chair, I put my feet on the bed and you pulled off my long black boots…Click_

'_You heard it that time right?' You asked, there was no denying it this time so I had to say yes._

_You leaned across me and grabbed a note book from the table... Click._

There's a coffee shop over there, I think I should go in in memory of Jade. I should get a coffee for Jade but when the woman asks I get Tea, I never did like coffee.

_I have the paper that you wrote on right _here_ Tori._

_You wrote 'I think were being watched!'_

_And I replied with 'NO SHIT!' I know you didn't like it when I swore but you laughed anyway and you decided we should find out who it was._

You should have called the police Jade.

_You thought the fact that a random guy was at my window was hysterical. _

_I was scared Tori._

_You posed for a while, making sure that camera caught every last move…Click,Click,CLICK._

_I'd had enough, I ran to the window and pulled the blinds up, and Sinjin Van Cleives was stood there with his camera and a huge grin on his face._

I keep wondering if people can tell that I'm not listening to music, by my reactions and the bead of sweat running down my forehead.

Some of the tea escapes from my cup, I watch it trickle down my hand and onto the table. I'm not going to drink it, I feel bad waiting it.

_Can anyone guess where I'm stood right now? _

No Jade, please Sinjin doesn't deserve this.

_For all you that guessed outside Sinjin's Bedroom window, correct._

Poor guy. Was he in his room when he heard this, or was he walking around the streets like me? I can only hope he was as far away from his widow as possible.

_Sorry Sinjin, but shall we take a look at what you are doing?_

_Ok so you're on your computer, you're on the slap, ohh now you're on MY profile._

_Creep._

I need to get out of here, into the fresh air.

_I think I've spent enough time on you Sinjin, now turn the tape over to see who follows your little tale._

It's dark out now. No light's on in houses, hardly any cars.

I need to turn the tape over, but I just can't bring myself to do it.


	5. Tape 3 side A

_Tori Vega, such a perfect name, perfect is the best what to describe her isn't it? Perfect little Tori, wouldn't hurt a fly right? Wrong._

Tori is a good girl. She doesn't do bad things. Why is she on here?

_You were one of my only close friends._

_I guess that's why I was so bitter; I didn't have anything to lose._

_Except for Cat._

Has Cat heard these? Oh Man, she must have been devastated. But when I saw her, she seemed fine. I swear to god, I will not pass these tapes on to Cat.

_At first, cat was just the little girl that followed me around. She was cute sure, but I didn't think much._

_Until she started asking me to her house, and to the park, and the mall. That's when I felt I really had a friend. You meant everything to me Cat, but sometimes one person is not enough. Sorry Cat, I really did love you more than anything on this earth, but I had to go. _

_Cat, remember, even though I have failed you. Please do the right thing._

She's crying now.

Has this list been to Cat? No she can't have Tori is next. Does Cat appear again?

Poor Girl, like Cat's councillor didn't have enough to deal with.

She pauses the tape for a while, probably to cry, when she returns, she's fine.

_Anyway, back to you Tori._

_You're on here because you use people, you lie to people and you said you loved me,_

What? Tori and Jade?

_It all started when we were set a method acting challenge, we had to spend a long time on it so you were at my hose almost every day for a few weeks. We really go to know each other and I really thought you were my friend._

She was your friend Jade, she never stopped talking about you.

_One night, it was really late and you were about to get up and leave but I said you could stay because it was Friday. _

_You stayed and we talked all night, you told me you loved me and in return I told you everything about me, about my past and my father._

_You listened while I poured my heart out to you and the next day, what should be the headline on the slap home page; THE STORY BETHIND JADE WEST._

I remember that day, i tried to keep you off your phone and the computers but you knew something was up. I watched as you read the story and cried into our hands, I tried to comfort you but you hit me and pushed me away. I should have tried harder.

_I hate you Tori Vega, I trusted you and you did that to me._

_Why did you do it, that's what I still don't know Tori? _

I don't believe it. Tori is the nicest girl I haveever met. Why did she do this? Why?

_That's the end of your story Tori. _

The tape crackles for a minute; to be honest I'd rather listen to this than any more tapes.

A red Mustang drives so close to the sidewalk, I swore for a second that it was going to hit me.

It's gone now, and I'm alone again.

I can hear another cars engine approaching behind me; it's going really slow, almost too slow.

I'm suddenly aware of how dark it is. Shall I run?

I can hear the car getting closer and close. Just turn around Beck, don't be afraid.

That's it; I'm going to do it.

RUN.

It's the red Mustang again.

RUN.

The car stopped, someone is getting out.

RUN.

Ahh, my foot.

STOP.

I'm too scared to get up, too scared to move.

**Ahh, a mistery! Who do you t****hink it is? Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon! x**


	6. Stranger

The tape player is on the ground a few feet away, I want it back.

It's the only connection I have to Jade, I need it.

I hear footsteps approaching me, but these are different, it's as if the person walking towards me has heals on.

Click, Click, Click.

I can hear it getting louder and louder.

They're getting closer and closer.

I feel as if I'm paralyzed, glued to the concrete floor.

A pair of pink high shoes stop about a foot away from my face, I look up and see a small girl with short shorts and a purple hoodie on.

Her red velvet cupcake hair cascades down her shoulders, she sits down on the ground next to me I set up next to her.

She rests her head on my chest and holds me.

'Everything will be fine, I promise.' She tells me.

We stay like this for several minutes, she's cold I can feel her shivering.

I brush the hair out of her face and she looks up at me sympathetically.

'What tape are you on?' she asks as she hands me back the cassette player.

'6, what tape are you?' I ask her, she must be on the tapes somewhere.

'I'm not on them' she says stroking my cheek, she's fully sat on my lap now.

'Wait, how do you know about them then?' I'm confused.

'Beck, I have the second set of tapes, she gave them to me before she… you know.'

I nod my head; I don't think I can manage much more.

'She told me not to listen till I got home, I ran right home and listened to all the tapes but by the time I figured out what was going on it was too late.'

Her tiny body is shaking with sobs, she's crying into my chest, gripping at my shirt.

'I'm so sorry' I whisper into her hair.

'I found her dead you know, I ran into her house past her mom and up the stairs, when I got to her room it was too late.'

Her eyes close as she remembers; I want to help her but I don't know how.

'it is my job to make sure everyone gets these tapes'

'How did you know I had them?' I can't look her in the eye, I just stare blankly into space

'Beck… You stole my tape player' she chuckles to herself.

I feel stupid now.

'Skip to the end.' She takes the tape out and reaches for my bag.

'NO!'

I snatch the tapes from her tiny hand. I stand up and she falls on to the floor.

Her hands are grazed now.

'This is the last time I will ever hear her voice, I need to listen to the all' I'm yelling at her now.

'BECK! Listen to me!' She grabs me by the wrists, she's so strong.

'I know that all you want is to hear her voice right now, don't you think I'm the same, but trust me if you heard her say these things you would never forgive yourself.'

She's right, I can't listen to these.

'Ok, what's on the last tape then? Is it me?' I ask her, her face looks pale.

'Look Beck, it's almost 11:00 get in the car, we can listen to the tape together.' She picks up my bag and her cassette player and walks to her car, her heels clicking on the floor as she walks.

Click, Click, Click.


	7. Last Tape

Her car is dimly lit, but I can just make out the tears rolling down her cheeks.

'What number am I?' I ask her, not wanting to know the answer.

'12...' She says, her voice a mere wisper.

'Who's last'

'Just listen to it, dont listen to yours. She wouldnt want you to hear what she said, she didnt mean it'

'What did she say Cat? I need to know, I need to hear her voice'

She dosen't understand what i'm going through, nobody does.

'Dont do this Beck, just listen to the last tape. This is selfish, but i need you to know what i know, i cant do this on my own.'

'What about the rest of them, i need to know why she died. i cant let it go, not after all this!'

'It's not worth it Beck, the things i have hard in these tapes will haunt me till i die and i cant do a damn thing about it!'

The rain beats down hard on the roof, I hear her inhale deeply as she trys to carry on.

'Please listen to the last tape, i can not do this alone.'

She looks at me with her teary eyes and i just cant take it any more.

Without thinking i reach out for her and wrap her in a hug. I hold her in my arms as she cries.

'Youre not allone' I wisper into her ear 'i'm here'

She calms down eventually and looks into eyes, then she motions to the tape player in her car and i know it's time. Together we take the tape from my bag and put it into the machine. With our fingers intertwined, she reaches out and presses play.

The sound of statick fills the air, Cat glanses up at me and mouth 'I'm sorry' , before i have chance to respond, Jades voice kicks in.

_One last try..._

Cat grips my hand, her nails digging into my skin.

_This is it, I'm giving life one last try. This time I'm going to ask for help, because I cant do it alone._

I was there for you Jade. Cat's nails have broke my skin, my pain must be no comoarison to hers though.

_I suppose if your hearing this then I suppose i've failed, or he's failed._

He? Who is he Jadey, who failed you?

_And if he fails, then thr deal is sealed. Only one person stands between you and this collection of tapes, Sikowitz._

No, he cant know about this. Me and Jade have him first period every day for drama. I dont want him to know about this, not me, not anyone.

Cat's grip gets tighter and tighter, she cant look up, the tears are falling from her face onto her lap.

_Right then Sikowitz, lets see how you do._

There'ss a rusteling sound, I think she's putting the tape in her pocket.

-_Hello Jade, what brings you here?_

That's him, Sikowitz.

_Sir, what do you think about life._

_-Not much, you live then you die, no big deal._

Shut up you stupid man! it is a big deal!

_- Why do you ask? _

_No reason..._

She sniffles and I know shes about to cry.

_-Jade, I... _

_I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!_

_-What? Jade your not making any sense.._

_The lies, the roumers... life. _

_-oh Jade, you need to get help. _

That's what sh's trying to do you fool! HELP HER!

'Help her' I yell again and again. Cat's hand finds it's way to my arm, soothing me.

_Nevermind, I should go._

DONT LET HER GO!

_-ok, if your sure..._

_Goodbye sikowitz._

The door klicks and she leaves.

_I'm walking away now, he's not coming. Well then, that's it._

_I really am sorry. _

The tape clicks as it reached the end of the spool.

No! That cant be it.

'NO! THAT CANT BE THE END!'

'NO'

I cant take this any more, i have to go.

Before i realise what i'm doing i get out of the car and run.

'Beck dont dont do this, it's over and theres nothing we can do!'

I can hear he calling me but i cant turn back.

I know whati must do, it's the only way to be at peace.

Cat reaches out for me but she cant help me now.

The bridge is there, it's just to convenient.

I step up onto the ledge and look down.

That's it i'm going to jump, just one step and i'm gone, forever.

And that was it, i was going to do it whe i heard it. A tiny little sob.

How can i be so stupid, i cant do this to her. I turn round to look at her. She's standing there, so beautiful looking at me.

She takes my hand in hers withiut saying a word and leads me off the ledge. I open my mouth to speak to her but before i can her arms are wrapped arround my neck her head on my sholder.

'Dont you EVER dok that to me again' She says to me between the sobs.

I dont even know what to say to her 'I am so sorry' I mange. She looks up at me and befor i know it her lips are on mine. She's hesetant at first but as my hands fall to her tiny waist she musters up all the passion she can.

'Let me drive you home' she says to me, i so badly want spent the nmight with her, she conforts me more that she'll ever know. But i know she'd want to take things slow.

I aggree and we walj hand in hand to her car. The tapes are there, waiting for us i reach for the tapes but she pulls them out of reach. Quickly, she goes to the boot of her car and pulls out a small shoe box, idenyicak to the box containg my tapes.

She takes my hand and we walk to the nearest trashcan, she dumpes both sets of tapes in and reaches into her pocket for a lighter.

She takes my hand and tells me that nobody else has to know, with that she light the tapes and just like that, Jade is gone.


	8. Authers Note

**AN: Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update! I've just been so busy with GCSE exams, luckily theyre over now! Incase you were wondering, I got all As with an A* in Sociology and and a B in German. Did you all like the ending and shall i do an epilog? xx Sandra **


End file.
